Matchmakers
by mousemaker2
Summary: What has the Cullens whipped up to keep Nahuel from courting little Nessie? Find out and see! One-Shot Nahuel/OC


Matchmakers

All the Cullens were sitting around in their living room, still as a statue in a museum. Their guest was standing at the back wall, clutching little Alice's arm in a vice like grip. The only one that was moving was a large Indian sitting in a corner.

"He's at the river now," Edward breathed out, glancing over at their guest. She did not respond. "Madeline? Do you remember what we've asked of you?" he asked, worried that she might panic at the last second.

Jasper sent a wave a calm through Madeline. She loosened her grip on Alice slightly.

"Why must I meet this Nahuel?" Madeline asked the Cullens in a small, sweet voice. Everyone faced Carlisle for the answer.

He cleared his throat out of habit. "We thought you might want to meet some of our friends while you're visiting us," Carlisle answered smoothly. The others quickly agreed.

"So…you brought me all the way from France to meet one of your friends?" Madeline said confusion plain on her face and in her mind.

Edward lied to her, his mind on traveling with Nahuel as he ran to the big white house in the meadow.

Nessie's seven years were up and Nahuel was coming to court with her. The Cullens and the neighboring wolves had to come up with a plan before he got there. Their plan was Madeline Danver.

She was a young vampire compared to Carlisle since she was only 83 years old. Madeline had lived in Poiters, France when she was human with her mother and grandmother. She was turned by an ancient vampire that was destroyed just months afterwards. Madeline was only 17 at the time.

Madeline had strawberry blond hair that fell to her waist and orange eyes since she had started the Cullen's diet. She had a small frame, almost as small as Alice. She was the prefect image of what an angel would look like.

The Cullen's plan was simple yet so many things could go wrong. They were hoping Nahuel would fancy Madeline instead of young Nessie. All they had to do was push the two together and hope neither found out what was up.

"He's here," Edward mumbled before he rose to greet their new guest. Everyone followed suit and went out into the backyard to welcome him.

Jacob stayed close to his Reneesme as they stood outside waiting. Everyone stood by their partner, trying to make Madeline stand out by this.

It was only seconds when Nahuel was seen running in the woods and jumping over the river. He stopped in front of the large clan.

If Madeline's heart still worked, it would have burst from her chest. She could not remember ever seeing such a handsome man before. His dark skin seemed to glow and thick eyelashes framed his dark eyes. A small braid went down his back, swishing was he walked forward to greet Carlisle.

A smug smile placed itself on Edward's face as he listened to Madeline's reaction to Nahuel. Things could not be going any better.

Esme lead Madeline forward to meet him. She shyly gazed at him, trying not to seem to stare. Esme nudged her up to him.

"This is Madeline Danver, another friend of ours," Carlisle said, stepping out of the way so Nahuel could get a good look at her.

Nahuel did not see her at first until he lowered his gaze. He felt tingles crawl up his back. She was looking at him as if he was a rare treasure. He could not remember why he had come all this way but he decided she would be the reason he would stay.

"Hello," Madeline whispered, putting her hand out for him to shake. He hesitantly took it. The two of them just stood their staring at each other, not even aware that they were still grasping each other's hand.

Alice and Rosalie beamed at each other and headed for the house to start cooking for Jacob and Nahuel. Quietly, the rest of the family followed the two women.

Later that evening, everyone was scattered around the house, silently celebrating their victory. Jacob and Nessie were sitting out on the front porch, wrapped in each other's arms, Edward and Bella were kissing in the kitchen, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were in the study while Jasper, Emment, and Rosalie were keeping the two new lovebirds in the living room.

Nahuel and Madeline sat facing one another on the couch, completely unaware of the others in the house. They were talking in shushed voices about their lives. Of course, that took a very long time to do.

Around midnight Nahuel fell asleep which Madeline in his arms in Edward's old room. She watched him sleep all night until the early morning.

Madeline made her way downstairs where Carlisle and Rosalie were watching the morning news.

"Good morning" Carlisle greeted, glancing up at her as she entered. Madeline smiled at the both of them.

"Did you plan this?" she asked, looking at the pair of them with knowing eyes. They both looked up with innocent faces.

"Don't know what you mean" Rosalie replied, fighting a smile. Madeline didn't bother arguing since she already knew the answer.

"I'll be heading back with Nahuel in a few days. His aunt sounds wonderful I think. I'll visit when I have time," Madeline said, already heading for the stairs. Carlisle and Rosalie grinned behind her back and went back to the news.

Days later, Nahuel and Madeline were running to South America. Madeline was full of excitement of the knowledge of what her future held. Nahuel was eager for his new companion to meet his only family member.

They two of them held hands the whole way.

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm amazed at how short and fluffy that was. Anyway, I decided to try a different writing style for this one-shot. Review and let me know what you thought please!**


End file.
